Sparring Partners
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: One shot between the Deadman and the BRM


_A/N: Another one shot even though I promised that I wouldn't be writing anymore until I got some of my others updated. But this has been sitting in the back of my mind, tapping away at me and taking my attention off of the ones I really wanna update. So I hope y'all enjoy, you know I can never leave my guys alone for too long. lol Also I have the overwhelming urge to write a Kozlov/Taker or Kozlov/Shawn story. Now I 'm really worried about my sanity. By the way this is SLASH....man on man. Ye be warned._

"Are you sure that you're up to this old man?" Glen teased his companion as he climbed into the ring.

"Silence whelp."

Mark stood against the far side of the ring, rolling his neck and shoulders to loosen them up. He had asked Vince if he and Glen could use the arena for a few sparring matches, Vince had agreed. Something for which Mark was grateful for, he grew weary of the newest youngsters eyeing him up and challenging him all the time.

"_Anything to make a name for themselves._" He thought bitterly.

"We gonna do this or would you rather day dream?" Glen whispered in his ear.

Mark hadn't heard Glen approach and jumped slightly, startled by his quiet movements. He glowered and pushed Glen away then tried to contain his laughter that bubbled up as Glen toppled onto his ass.

"What was that for?"

"Cause yer annoying." Mark rolled his eyes as Glen got back to his feet.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared. The Deadman is rolling his eyes at me." Glen mocked in a falsetto as he held both hands to his face.

"Boy....." Mark warned.

"Come dance with me old man."

They started circling each other, their eyes traveling from head to foot in search of a weakness to exploit. Unfortunately for them they had sparred one too many times and knew what weakness to attack and how to counter it. As always Mark attacked first, aiming a fist at Glen's face, but Glen easily dodged and moved to sweep Mark's legs from under him. Mark had anticipated that move and jumped nimbly, smiling as Glen growled lowly in his throat. They circled each other again and Glen tapped Mark's elbow, trying to throw him off.

"Come on old man." He taunted as he continued to tap the elbow.

"Glen I swear that if you don't quit calling me an old man...." Mark growled as he swatted Glen's hand to the side and took a swing at him.

"What're you going to do? Shake your cane at me and yell at me to get off your lawn?"

"Maybe not yell about my lawn, but I'll kick yer ass outta my ring."

Glen had managed to get under Mark's skin and and Mark charged him, spearing him to the mat. The move jarred both men and they groaned as they rolled around the mat. Glen moved so that he was on top, but his victory grin was wiped off when Mark twisted slightly and bucked up, driving his hip into Glen's groin. With a pained moan Glen fell to the side and rolled back and forth, grabbing his abused anatomy. Mark pushed himself into a sitting position and watched with a slight smirk, that was until Glen turned his head to the side and started to dry heave.

"Dammit, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Mark grumbled as he moved over and helped Glen into a sitting position. "And you call me old."

"Fuck. you. Mark." Glen wheezed as he glared.

"I don't think yer up to it right now."

"Smartass......now what are you doing?" Glen asked as Mark moved his hands and started to rub lightly over his groin.

"Checking yer reflexes to make sure I haven't broken anything." Mark replied as he watched and felt it stiffen under his ministrations.

"I think it's fine." Glen's voice was slightly breathy and Mark looked up to see that he was watching him with ever darkening eyes.

"I dunno, just because it's hard doesn't mean that it's working right."

Mark's words were breathy and he bit his lip to stifle the groan that wanted to slip past as Glen lay back down and raised his hips in invitation. They had worn plain tights to practice in, something that Mark was grateful for and annoyed with all at once. The spandex hugged every curve and showed off Glen's erection beautifully, but was hell to pull down without causing some discomfort if he wasn't careful. He reached under the waist on both sides and started to pull down gently as he placed kisses to the slowly exposed flesh. Glen's muscles quivered under his lips and Mark smiled against the soft curls that heralded his arrival to the object that he suddenly craved.

He pushed the tights down to Glen's knees and pulled back to look for a moment. The cool air of the arena caused Glen's throbbing member to twitch and Mark watched fascinated as a pearly white drop of pre-cum leaked from the head. He hadn't even touched Glen yet and he was already dripping. He licked his lips, his mouth watering as he eyed the length from tip to shaft. He knew how much he could take at once and with an in drawn breath swallowed it, the head nudging the back of his throat. The sudden change from slight coolness to the hot wetness of Mark's mouth caused Glen to arch up and moan loudly. The sound echoed in the empty arena and Mark grinned around his mouthful as Glen threaded his hands in Mark's hair as if it was going to anchor him.

Slowly Mark pulled away until only the head was in his mouth, his tongue swirling around and teasing the underneath and sides. The salty tang spread across his tongue and he knew it would be a matter of minutes before Glen lost it completely. Wanting to draw it out as long as he possibly could, Mark slowly bobbed up and down Glen's shaft, pausing every once and a while to drag his tongue up the underside before laving the head like one would a lollipop. Glen's panting and moans were filling the empty space, pushing Mark to speed up and bring his hands into play. One hand caressed the base as the other ever so gently rolled Glen's balls.

"Fuck Mark....." Glen managed to gasp out just seconds before he forced Mark's head down and filled his mouth with his essence.

Like a dehydrated man in the desert Mark drank it down and licked his lips and Glen's slowly softening cock to get the last drops. He then planted one last kiss to the head and reared up to his knees, revealing his own turgid length. Slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Glen's he got to his feet and divested himself of his tights, standing there for a moment, one hand idly stroking his length. Glen's eyes glowed in the dim lighting and Mark went back down to his knees, moving so that he was kneeling between Glen's legs. He ran one hand up each leg softly, gently grasping Glen's hips and slowly worked his way into Glen's tight passage moaning as Glen arched to take him deeper.

Soon he filled Glen and was working himself in and out in the maddening slow rhythm that he had started while sucking Glen off. With each thrust he was hitting Glen's prostate and once again Glen's moans were filling the silence. Mark wanted nothing more than to let loose and slam into Glen repeatedly until they both came in primal howls, but he had already caused one form of pain today; he didn't want to inflict another. Even if Glen would enjoy it. He gritted his teeth and used one large hand to push down on Glen's stomach as he tried to change the pace and buck against him.

"Mark......" Glen drifted off as Mark pulled out and slammed back in twice.

The last time was enough to send them both over the edge and Mark howled as he released spurt after spurt of hot cum deep into Glen. Glen threw his head back and groaned loudly as he splashed Mark with his second load of the night. Mark fell forwards, his hand on either side of Glen's face and looked down at him with a satisfied smirk. His hair tumbled around them, giving them privacy even though no one else was in there with them.

"Well, do you think you broke something?" Glen asked, a smirk on his face even though his words were breathy.

"It seems to be in working order, for now. I might have to run some more tests later.........just to make sure."

Glen's eyes darkened again and he reached up and captured Mark's lips, plundering his mouth quickly before dropping his head back down to the mat. Mark pulled out and moved away. He pulled his tights back on and watched as Glen pulled his up, never moving from his spot. With a grin Mark bent over and offered Glen a hand. They're time was over and he really didn't want any of the others catching them like this. After pulling Glen to his feet and placing a quick kiss to his lips they headed out to their rental, identical grin and thoughts for later that night running through their heads.


End file.
